Politics of Anur Transyl
Story A Plumber ship approaches Anur Transyl, a planet held together by stitches. The Plumber ship approaches the surface, seeing the city nearby. The ship lands near the outskirts, as Scout, a grey furred Loboan wearing a Plumbers’ suit, comes off. Scout: Ah! It’s good to be home! Now, to begin readying my people for the Plumber Alliance. Scout makes his way to the city, which is filled with Loboans, Transylians, Thep Khufans and Ectonurites, the people generally friendly. They all look at Scout weirdly, as if uneasy. Scout: Hey Sparky, Khafu. I’m home! Sparky: (A blue Loboan) Oh, great. Scout: What? Khafu: We shouldn’t be talking with you, Plumber. Scout: But guys, it’s me! The aliens walk off, Scout’s ears lowering, him being upset. Voice: Uh, excuse me. Scout turns, seeing a teenage Ectonurite, head sticking out of the ground. Scout bends down to talk with him. Scout: Hey there. What are doing in the ground? Ectonurite: I, uh, am just hanging out. Name’s Timore. Scout: I’m Scout. How’s this planet been? I’ve been gone for a few years. Timore: Well, uh, rival factions have been warring. This city is one of the few safe havens left. Ever since High Ecto-Lord Zs’Skayr died, it’s been chaos. A large group of natives are running towards the town square, wielding torches. Scout follows, Timore chasing after him, still partially hidden. A crowd is cheering, as Vicktor, Crüjo and Kuphulu are fighting in a circle. Vicktor’s towers and fists spark with purple lightning, as he swings his fists. Kuphulu dodges, though Vicktor’s speed allows him to keep up, slamming Kuphulu into the ground. Crüjo hops on Vicktor’s back, as Vicktor electrocutes him off. Kuphulu stretches his arm, grabbing the towers and pulling through, causing Vicktor to fall on top of Crüjo. Crüjo throws Vicktor off, as he pounces at Kuphulu. Laser blasts are shot to the sky, as everyone turns to look. Scout, wielding a blaster, walks through the crowd, which parts for him, and into the circle. Scout: What are you doing? Kuphulu: Fighting to determine who will become ruler of this city, and eventually the planet. Scout: And you’re all okay with that? (He turns to the crowd.) Are you really content with them beating each other up? The crowd mutters among themselves, then go silent. Transylian: Yes. Scout makes a whimper noise, as he puts his blaster away. Scout: I mean, are you satisfied with these guys choosing who rules you? All our lives, we have been under the iron rule of a dictator, the High Ecto-lord. They have enslaved all other races to do their bidding! Ectonurite: Hey! Scout: But today, in this crowd of people, we are all equals, standing side by side with each other watching these guys beat their brains out. I believe that our society has moved to a new stage in life, one that will no longer allow for a dictator to oppress his followers. Sparky: You’re one to talk, Plumber! (Scout turns, seeing his old friend.) I think the outer world polluted your mind! The crowd mutters among themselves, agreeing with him. Scout: What I mean to say is, you, the people, should overall decide who is in charge, not a group of selected individuals. I learned of something called a democratic system, where the citizens choose who they want to rule. Vicktor: Bah! An Earth ideal, for those who are equals. Transylian: But does it work? A Transylian wearing a top hat and a monocle steps forward, gaining attention. Scout: Mr. Shelly! Mr. Shelly: Now, my boy. Let me see if I understand this correctly. This, democratic system, is essentially a like our fright contest, to see who is the scariest, and the winner is the leader? Scout: Almost. The candidates usually have ideas on how to better change the way of living of their subjects, and have to pull through on them. Mr. Shelly: Fascinating. In that case, I shall declare my candidacy for ruler of our fair city, and I promise to continue to balance the equality that we have currently set up. All races shall be equal! The crowd cheers, as Vicktor, Crüjo and Kuphulu look confused. Vicktor: If we are really going through with this ridiculous plan, I shall run as well! Kuphulu: As will I! Crüjo: Leading without mauling my opponents. No thanks. (Crüjo walks off.) Sparky: I shall run then. (He glares evilly at Scout, who snarls back.) And I shall win. End Scene Scout is assisting other Loboans and Thep Khufans build a stage for an electoral debate that will happen later that day. Timore comes out of the ground, carrying a toolbox. Scout: Ah, thanks Timore! (He reaches in, pulling out a handful of nails.) I needed this. Scout starts hammering the nails in, as Timore looks nervous. Timore: Scout? Can I ask you something? Scout: Of course. Timore: Why come back here to be a Plumber? Surely you could’ve gone and seen the galaxy. Scout: Maybe, but then I learned how the rest of the galaxy sees us here, as monsters and beasts. I was treated too different because of what I looked like. I also lean red that resource wise, the system is dying. I hope to one day integrate our system into the Plumber Alliance, to ensure our survival. Timore: But, everyone hates you now. Scout: You don’t, or else you wouldn’t be staying with me. It’s no worse than what I experienced at the academy, being the first Loboan Plumber. Sparky: And you should’ve just stayed gone. We were much better off without you. Scout and Timore turn, seeing Sparky walking up, mane going wild. Sparky: Your, interference in the natural order is a nuisance, and a disgrace to us all. Scout: If I didn’t come back, there’d be an all out war throughout Anur Transyl, and maybe the whole system. At least I’m trying to make a difference. Sparky: And so shall I. When I take office. Sparky leaves, as the group finishes the stage. Four podiums are on the stage, and there’s a table for Scout, who was the questionnaire. Shelly, Vicktor, Sparky and Kuphulu take their places. A large crowd of people are attending. Scout: Alright, here’s how this will work. I’ll ask a question, and then you’ll each get your turn to answer it. Now, what will your primary goal be once you take office, and how do you plan on doing it. Vicktor. Vicktor: Well, if you ask me, this planet has become infected. Long ago, the Vladats were in control of the planet, eating my people as if they were livestock! And where were the rest of the species in our hour of need? On their own planets! The Transylians in the audience, which was a larger majority of them, yell at this, agreeing with Vicktor. Vicktor: It wasn’t after the war that exterminated the Vladats that our civilization advanced into the metropolitan area it is today. And it wasn’t until this advancement that others started coming to our home. Taking up real estate, taking our jobs and using the resources we could be using to keep ourselves alive! I would move to have the Transylian race re-take control of our home world, forcing the others out! The Transylians in the crowd cheer, as the rest of the audience boos him. Some people throw rotten fruit at him, which he uses lightning from his towers to vaporize. Scout: Okay. Uh, Same question to you, Mr. Shelly. Shelly: Why, in order to have a unified state, there must be an idea of equality set into place. While Transylians may have developed the cities of our horrifying planet, it was the Loboans that helped build it, the Thep Khufans that helped gain material. This planet might have once been an individual state, but it no longer is, as many generations of citizens have never known another home. Equality for all is the future, and there’s no way to get it, expect by doing it together. A large section of the crowd cheers for Shelly, more so than Vicktor. Vicktor gives an angry growl at Shelly, who is pre-occupied with fixing his hat. Scout: Kuphulu. Kuphulu: I, am Kuphulu, the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great French Narrator: 10 minutes later. Kuphulu: great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Pharaoh Tutakanan, the first ruler of Anur Khufos. Ruling is not only in my blood, but is a key feature of my identity. With resources from my ancestral home, I will help to build our planet into a technological power, beyond the hopes of anything in the universe! Kuphulu looks around, seeing that everyone was asleep. He extends a bandage, and whips Scout across the face, him whimpering in pain. Scout: Huh, what? (He looks around, seeing everyone asleep.) Oh. Scout looks up to the sky, his snout splitting into four parts. He releases a sonic howl into the air, the disturbance awakening everyone. They are all muttering about, confused, when Scout clears his voice. Scout: Let’s move on. Kuphulu: But I didn’t finish! Scout: Sparky. Sparky: Well, I am fine with the things ways are. Scaring people, leaving messages in blood, howling into the night to remind people that they are never safe. But one thing I cannot take, is this integration that we have all taken into the “outer world” culture. Why are we so enticed by this? There’s a reason we’ve stayed away from it, and that’s because it is bad. We will soon be expected to abandon our own way of life, what make us us, if we continue to reform to this. I declare the Plumbers an enemy, and if I win, I shall permanently ban the presence of Plumbers in our system, starting with the one responsible for this immersion, Scout. A large amount of people cheer, though not as many as for Vicktor or Shelly. The event comes to a close, as the citizens go to the polls to vote for their favorite candidate. Scout collects all the ballets after that, and takes them back to his workshop, an old castle in the off skirts, near where his ship had landed. End Scene Scout is fast asleep at a table at his workshop, a basket full of ballets left to tally. A shadowed figure enters the room, sneaking to the basket. He swaps it out with another basket, rustling occurring. Scout’s ears twitch as he hears it, awakening and pointing a blaster with a flashlight, shining it at the figure. It was Sparky, who splits his snout, firing a sonic howl at him. Scout is caught and sent flying, as is the replaced ballet box. Scout sees that they all say “Sparky.” Scout: Trying to rig the election?! That’s low, even for you. Why not just kill me?! Sparky: Because I want to use the tools of your new identity against you. You’ve changed too much, and I will not stand for it! Scout: Looks like you haven’t changed at all. Still against outsiders. Scout reaches for his blaster, as Sparky pounces at him, Scout forced to catch and kick him overhead. Scout goes for the blaster again, while Sparky tackles him, crashing into the table, breaking it in half. Scout kicks Sparky in the stomach, and goes for the ballet basket. Sparky uses a sonic howl, tearing the fabric apart and scattering the ballet slips onto the floor, along with his fake ballet slips. Scout fires a sonic howl back, Sparky jumping over it. Sparky lands and jumps off Scout's shoulders to the windowsill, disappearing out the open window. The next day, the candidates and townspeople gather, with Scout supposed to announce the results. Timore looks around nervously, his eye going down his eye track in search for Scout. Timore: Oh, where is he? Scout: Where’s who? Timore rockets up into the air in fear, banging his head on a roof post. He floats back down, rubbing his head. Timore: Not funny! Where have you been?! Scout: Finishing up what I could. (Scout goes onto the stage, the candidates in the front row.) My fellow citizens! I have two things to report about the election. First of all, with a vote count of 37, Kuphulu is out of the running, due to the numerical impossibility of him being able to catch up. Kuphulu: What?! No! (He stands) I demand a recount! Scout: Unfortunately, that is impossible, which is my second point. Last night, candidate Sparky snuck into my home and attempted to switch the ballet boxes out, them all having his name on it. Sparky: Lies! (Sparky gets on stage, ready to fight.) I challenge you on these accusations. Scout: Why don’t we ask the people? (He pulls out a projector.) After they see the evidence that is. Sparky: Evidence? Scout: (While setting up the projector) Here is video of him sneaking into my house. The projection shows from an angle of the table, showing the shadowed figure swapping the boxes. Scout flashes his light, revealing Sparky. The crowd gasps, and boos at Sparky. Sparky: So what?! What are going to do, throw me in jail?! Scout: No. But for cheating, you are disqualified from the election. Therefore, the number of candidates have been reduced to two. We'll be holding another voting session for the remaining two candidates. Kuphulu: Can’t I get back in the running? Maybe the people will vote for me! A golden lightning bolt crashes down on the surface, frightening everyone. A large Transylian with golden eyes is down on one knee, fist to the ground. He stands, revealing Prometheus. Ectonurite: I want that guy as the major. Shelly: Now, hold on just a minute! Who is that? Vicktor: (Gasps) Sir Prometheus! Prometheus: Ah, Vicktor. You made it back okay. How did the war end? Vicktor: Horribly. But, I’m alive again, so it’s fine. Scout: Who are you? Prometheus: Oh, terribly sorry. You may know me as Prometheus, founder of the Promethium on Luna Promo. After the Vladats attacked to claim the Promethium for themselves, I made sure it was destroyed before I left. Scout: That was almost 5,000 years ago. Even Transyls don’t live that long. Prometheus: Long life is a side effect of the Promethium. The crowd starts cheering wildly, Prometheus looking confused. Crowd: Prometheus for mayor! Prometheus: Oh, no. I just want to go into retirement. The crowd continues to cheer, as Prometheus glows with a gold aura. He transforms into his human form, with a slight hunched back and evil eye. Prometheus: Boo. The crowd goes into a panic, terrified by him. Transyl: Ah! So ugly! The crowd disperses in a hurry, leaving only Scout, Timore and Vicktor along with Prometheus. Prometheus: Ugh. I hate this skin suit. (He reverts to his regular form.) Now, I need a place to live. Somewhere where people won’t bother me. Vicktor: Then allow me to take you to Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr. It is far away from the city. Prometheus: Thank you. Vicktor: I’m dropping from the running. You’re alright, Plumber. Opposed to the ones I’m familiar with. If you meet John Smith, don’t tell him I’m here. Vicktor leads Prometheus away, to the outskirts. Scout: Well, I guess we could do an election between Shelly and Kuphulu. Looks like he still has a chance. Timore: Who’s John Smith? Scout: A superhero and a Plumber. He’s regarded as the greatest being in the universe. If you need help with something, you call on him. Timore: Hm. Maybe he can help me. Scout: If I can’t help you, then we can try it. End Scene Scout: And now, I am pleased to announce, that with almost a 96% voting rate, I am pleased to introduce you to your new major, Mr. Shelly! The crowd cheers, as Mr. Shelly takes the stage. Shelly: Thank you, family. I promise to make this planet the best it can be, but I cannot do it without your help! Now, let’s give the universe something to scream about! The crowd roars, as Kuphulu stomps the ground in anger. He storms off, in anger. Kuphulu: You have not seen the end of! French Narrator: The end. Kuphulu: I wasn’t done yet! Characters * Scout * Timore * Vicktor * Crüjo * Kuphulu * Mr. Shelly * Sparky * Khafa * Prometheus * French Narrator Trivia * This episode was created for the 2014 Anur System Contest. ** It got second place in said contest. * This is a canon episode for John Smith 10: Omniverse, setting up events leading up to John's visit to the Anur System. * The election is a reference to American Elections, making fun of the stereotypes usually associated with the parties and politicians. ** Vicktor is to represent the Republican Party. ** Shelly is to represent the Democratic Part. ** Sparky is to represent a more extreme Republican, as well as corrupt. * This episode marks the return of Prometheus. * The French Narrator is the one from Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Specials Category:John Smith 10: Anur Arc